Beth Corcoran
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Part 14 of the blind!Puck verse  FINAL INSTALLMENT  - It wasn't only Puck's life that changed after the accident. Everyone had their own reactions and their lives were impacted too. This is Beth Corcoran's story. Puck/Quinn


Hey, everyone! This is it. The final installment of my blind!Puck verse. This has been a great verse and though I haven't seen a huge number of reviews, I can see the amount of hits and I've seen when it gets favorited. I know my posting got sporadic at times, but I thank you for sticking by me this whole time. I have another Puck/Quinn story on my laptop that is completed and I'm hoping to get it posted soon. This time, I promise that I'll try to stick to a posting schedule.

For anyone new to the verse, it begins with Here In The Dark (Our Two Hearts Are One), followed by Deborah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez, Will Schuester, Finn Hudson, and then Beth Corcoran.

As always, reviews are loved and greatly appreciated, even if it's something short. And I'd love to see what your favorite installments were. I know mine, but I'd love to see which ones stuck out to all of you.

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.

Beth Corcoran  
>One-shot<p>

Beth Idina Corcoran had always known she was adopted.

Her mom told her when she was old enough to understand. Sat her down and explained to her that she had two moms and a dad and that the ones that made her loved her, but that they had been too young. She grew up knowing their names, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. Grew up suspecting her name came from her birth dad after her mom told her about the day she spoke to them. He'd been the one to call her Beth.

A lot of her friends expected her to hate her birth parents for giving her up, but she'd never been able to find it in herself to do it. They'd only wanted what was best for her.

She knew what they looked like. She'd managed to find a picture from their sophomore year. Quinn was still pregnant then, her stomach rounded and her hands resting on the bump as she sat beside Noah. His arm was around her shoulder and she'd been leaning into his embrace. They were both smiling.

It was the closest thing she had growing up to knowing who she took after. She had her mother's figure, the same blonde hair, the same nose. Her natural ringlets, her eyes, and her smile, though, those came from her dad.

She'd wondered her entire life if they thought of her. If they'd be proud of the competitions she won or that she'd won Nationals with her school's Glee Club her senior year. Her mom told her that was the year New Directions had won Nationals for the first time too.

But as she sat in her car, staring at the one-story house in front of her, she was scared. Her mom's eighteenth birthday gift to her had been their address. She'd managed to track it down and contacted them. Asked if they'd want to meet their daughter.

She told Beth they'd said _yes_ before she even finished her sentence.

It didn't stop the nerves as she walked to the front door with shaky legs. She noticed the stroller by the garage and the fallen pacifier hiding under a shrub. They had kids. Her mom had said they were married now, but...

She rang the doorbell before she could decide to run. Wrung her hands as she heard approaching steps.

Stopped breathing when Quinn Puckerman opened the front door.

This was her mom.

Tears filled her eyes. Years of wondering and staring at the picture.

Quinn hesitated, nervous, before she touched Beth's face and the girl could feel the tremor in her mother's hand. "Beth," she whispered.

"Hi," she said, just as softly.

They hugged and...it felt right. She fit against her mother's chest like she was supposed to be there. Quinn smelled like vanilla and baby powder.

A tear fell when she walked in and saw a picture of a teenage Quinn and Noah. She was in her mother's arms. Noah's finger was in her fist.

Quinn wiped her eyes as she led Beth into the living room. Noah stood in the middle of the room, a bundle of blue in his arms.

She had a little brother.

Quinn walked over to her husband and took the baby. Kissed Noah on the cheek and told her, "This is Jack. He's five months." Laid him in a bassinet, took Noah's arm, and led him to...

Oh.

Beth got a better look at his face then, the eyes that stared over her shoulder and had a certain dullness to them.

He was blind.

Her father was blind.

She wondered when it happened, because he definitely wasn't blind in the photo. His eyes in that were so different.

Quinn caught the look and nodded as she moved Noah to stand in front of Beth. They stood there for a second in a weird silence, like they were waiting for Beth's reaction.

She took his hand and put it to her face. Let him map her face with his fingertips. Painting a picture in his mind.

"Beth," he breathed.

"Hi," she whispered, just like she had to Quinn, because she didn't know what else to say. Couldn't say anything else as Noah's fingers touched her jaw.

"Quinn?" he asked, questioning. Beth saw Quinn nod out of the corner of her eye and squeeze Noah's free arm.

"She's beautiful," she said, voice soft as Noah's hand touched her hair. "Her hair is blonde like mine, but she got your curls. She has your eyes and..."

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
